Bomberman Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style defines the standards of editing for Bomberman Wiki. When creating or editing articles, you should always apply these standards. Standards *The topic word(s) of the article should be bolded. In case of a game, book, or episode, words should be bolded and italicized. **Example: Bombermen is a species. **Example: Super Bomberman R is a video game. **You only need to bold the topic word(s) once. Topic words of games, books, or episodes should be italicized throughout. ***Example: Bombermen is a species. Bombermen can generate bombs. ***Example: Super Bomberman R is a video game. Super Bomberman R was released in 2018. *Using three, four, or five tildes will generate a signature. Signatures should not be used on content articles. Talk pages, blog posts, forums, and other community discussions allow signatures. *An article must not be... **a page about yourself. **a page about other users. **a page that is not about Bomberman. **a page that break the wiki's policies. *An article must have content and must not include fan fiction (made-up), or any unofficial content. *Do not plagiarise. Copying other websites shall lead to consequences. *If appropriate, templates should be used in articles. Inform yourself here whether there is a template appropriate for your article. *Categories allow viewers to navigate to different articles that are related. Categories that are not related to the topic should not be added. **Example: Category:Characters on a video game article. *Add on an article that needs more information. Stubs are generally short and contain missing information. If the article itself is too short, please add it at the top of the article. If a section is too short, add it onto that section. *When linking, links should not contain punctuation marks or other words that are not needed. **Example 1: White Bomberman. generates White Bomberman. **Example 2: Bomberman Ultra is... generates Bomberman Ultra is.... *Try to add a caption to an image. Captions help describe what is happening in the image or what the image is about. *When editing articles, please stray from "chat talking" (using words such as LOL, OMG, and other unnecessary words or emoticons :-D, D:<, :'P, etc.). *Articles should not contain the first-person point of view unless it is part of a quote or phrase. (Words: I, Me, We, Us) *When using steps (#1, #2, #3...), use the hash mark (#). #Step 1 #Step 2 #Step 3 *Steps should not be double-spaced. Doing so will break the steps. #Step 1 #Step 1 #Step 1 *Bullet points can be used to make lists. To use bullet points, use an asterisk (*). Also, bullet points should not be double-spaced. *Bullet Point 1 *Bullet Point 2 *Bullet Point 3 Creating Articles Creating an article is sometimes the hardest thing to do, trying to add several information. An article does not need to have all the points; as long as the article contains enough information to allow other users to work on it (such as appearances). If an article needs more information, add at the top of the article. Point of View Articles should be written in the third-person view, as if the reader is reading facts. The first and second person should never be used on an article, with the exception of quotes. It is generally best to avoid using the words: I, we, me, my, you, your, you're, and us. A common usage of the listed words is when someone is talking about "the player" (you) of the game. Instead of using "you," use the name of the character. If the character is not given an official name, use "the player." Common rules of summary writing, e.g. writing in present tense, should also be applied. Contractions Contractions are a form of informal writing. Although, it can be used on the articles, it is better to split the word into two. If a sentence contains too many contractions, split the word. Trivia Trivia facts are relevant information that do not fit well in the main parts of an article but are worth noting. Trivia facts should be placed in bullet points (*). Also, it is generally best to avoid duplicating such information in both the main and trivia. Opinions should also be avoided. Manual of Style